


At the vets

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [128]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsclinic, guitar and pyramid.





	At the vets

**Author's Note:**

> Woho, I'm caught up on the word challenges again! For sterekdrabbles‘ words from August 24 I wrote some Dog AU! It features Bob the dog at the vets, though I’m very vague on why. It’s nothing serious, but that doesn’t stop Derek from worrying. ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177412904612).)

Soft music played in the animal clinic, but all Derek could hear was Bob’s heartbeat. It was slow, but steady and strong, and he focused on it while blindly staring at the magazine in his hands. Something about pyramids. He flipped the page and stared at a picture of a guitar instead.

“He’s gonna be fine,” Stiles said softly and stroked a hand over Derek’s bouncing knee.

Derek nodded. “Yeah,” he said hoarsely.

He still didn’t relax until he was allowed to see Bob again. He was drowsy, but panted happily while his tail wagged, and Derek could finally breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
